Roles Reversal
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: With an important event coming up, Shinji is forced into the female lead role and is rather unenthusiastic about it. The girl chosen for the male lead role seem to have other ideas though. Mainly IkariShipping, AU with other shippings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

All names shall be in Japanese. The locations were each Legendary are found in are also in Japanese. Brass Tower in Japanese is Gold Tower. Stark Mountain in Japanese is Hard Mountain etc. Each name with its corresponding dub names are at the end. And also, I try to make the Legendaries as human as possible. It will be very feasible if you imagined them as humans )

Also, this was posted in correspondence to IkariShipping Da, 28 June!! Happy IkariShipping Day, IkariShippers.

* * *

**Act 0: Intro**

Shigeru stared at the book he caught. " 'The Legend of Mangetsu and Shinketsu Islands'?" he read off the main cover. Shuu leaned in for a closer look. Shinji glared at the both of them. They were in a far corner from the rest of the crowd and making fun of Shinji's latest 'achievement' was no problem.

"You got a question with that? You wanted to know and I told you," he said. "I even got a freaking book for your reference. I'll thank you not to mention in front of your friend's gang."

Shigeru sniggered and opened the book. "You heard of the tale Shuu? I heard it's a very touching story," he asked the green-haired boy sitting next to him.

Shuu shook his head. "I _moved_ here so naturally, Shinou's legends will have no effect on my memory," he replied.

Shigeru flipped through the first page. "Well then shall I read it to you?" he asked.

Shuu glanced at Shinji who was looking away, at a particular person. "I don't know, Shigeru," he said cautiously while still watching Shinji. "You might want to ask for the permission of 'Lady Cresselia'."

Hearing the word 'Cresselia' had the desired effect. Shinji's head turned around and glared at them. If looks could kill, both Shigeru and Shuu would be pierced with ice daggers over their heads.

"I can't be bothered with you two," he said, crossing his arms. "If you want to be a storyteller in future Ookido, be my guest."

Shigeru took that as a 'go ahead' sign and turned the page to the first chapter.

_Once there was the Original One, now officially proclaimed as Arceus. Arceus created the four regions of the world and their respective guardians. Kanto shall be watched by the Mirage God Myuu and her trio of birds, Freezer, Thunder and Fire. Johto shall be governed by Ho-oh, the guardian of the skies and Lugia, guardian of the seas. Ho-oh shall bring forth its subordinates, the trio of Raikou, Entei and Suikun when thousands of lives are consumed in a mysterious incident. Hoenn shall have the ruler of the land Groudon, the ruler of the seas Kaiorga and the ruler of the skies Rayquaza. Deity of Wishes, Jirachi will awaken every one thousand years for seven days. During that time, Jirachi will grant wishes to those who are worthy in his eyes. The sibling gods, Latias and Latios will be the 'Eyes of the Gods' to blend in with humanity and determine the Judgement of Arceus. The god of the lakes, Yuxie, Emrit and Agnome will give humanity knowledge, emotion and willpower respectively. They will reside in Eichi Ko, Shinji Ko, and Risshi Ko in Shinou. They are beneath the gods of time and space, Dialga and Palkia who rule on Tengan Zan. Dialga is accompanied by Serebii, a god who possess the ability to travel through time and is guardian to the Ubame Mori. Giratina lives in the Other Dimension in cemeteries and brings the dead to Arceus from his station at Okuri no Izumi._

"Oh hey, your name's in here Shinji," Shuu commented. Shigeru looked back at the words 'Shinji Ko' and also started laughing.

"Shut up and carry on your future career as a storyteller Ookido," Shinji snapped.

"As 'Lady Cresselia' orders," Shigeru joked.

_Regigigas shall be sealed in Kissaki Shinten until his three guards, Registeel, Regice and Regirock are present then shall the King awaken. Guardian of the Sea Temple, Manafi will serve under Kaiorga. The guardian of Hard Mountain, Heatran, will come after the universe was created. The Princess of the Flowers Sheimi will reconstruct nature to destroyed land if blessings for nature are given with true sincerity. The lunar gods Darkrai and Cresselia, will each rule when the moon is in full power, in both forms of new moon and full moon._

"That's a very long introduction, Shuu," Shigeru said. "You read from here, I'm getting thirsty." Shuu took the book from Shigeru.

_Events turned out as Arceus predicted. Johto's Gold Tower was burned and from the burned tower came the three subordinates of Ho-oh. Regigigas awakened when someone managed to bring him the three guards who were residing in Hoenn. Heatran was created in Hard Mountain when lava pooled together and hardened into a Pokemon. But Arceus never predicted one outcome. And it was for both his lunar gods to fall for each other._

Shuu looked at Shinji after reading that paragraph. "You're going to be the lovesick maiden?" he snickered.

Shinji wanted to succumb to the urge to dump his drink on Shuu's bright green head but he heard someone asking, "Oh, is that the legend of Mangetsujima and Shinketsujima?"

He looked left to see a girl with brown hair and bright sapphire eyes like his secret interest peering at the book.

"It is, Haruka," Shuu replied. "The roses this morning are in full bloom. Want one?"

The girl, Haruka, sighed inwardly. "Shuu, I have an entire garden of it at home," she said. "And you are not going to cut off a rose from the school garden. Perhaps you forgot what happened if you got caught."

The fact made Shigeru crack up. "Shuu, get an alternate life," he said while still laughing. "Be a storyteller and stop stealing roses from private property." He avoided Shuu's fiery glare before the green-haired boy went back to the tale.

_Mangetsujima and Shinketsujima are next to each other, a few kilometers in between. The islands are still there today. Darkrai came in full power when the moon turns into its 'new moon' phase and Cresselia dominates the night when the moon is full. As both were lunar gods, other gods who knew of their secret romance said nothing as there was no better match. Until it reached the ears of Arceus. Arceus had not foreseen that both his lunar gods were in love with each other and decided on a way to split them apart as it was forbidden for a god to have a partner unless approved by Arceus himself._

"I know what's next," Haruka said. "This story is also famous in Hoenn. Although it's treated as a children's story."

Shuu turned the page. "Funny, La Rousse City's kids were brought up as 'children of the future'," he remarked.

Shinji made an incorrigible sound. "Figures. You have no childhood." Shigeru quickly swiped the book from Shuu who was going to use it to hit Shinji.

"My turn. You staying to listen, Hoenn no Kamo Kamo Mai Hime?" he asked. Haruka shot him a look that warned him to shut up. Shigeru gulped and read from where Shuu left off.

_Arceus called all the gods to the Hall of Origin. All except Latios and Latias turned up._

"_It has come to my attention that the gods are not united," he said. It caused a wave of unease in the hall. "Latios and Latias are away to Hakutai City to collect information for me so they will not be around. I have decided on the remedy to that problem. Cresselia, step up."_

_Cresselia walked to the middle of the hall. Arceus looked down at the female lunar god._

"_Cresselia. From now on, you shall be joined to the forces of Earth, to Regigas. From now on, you are not allowed to step out of your island. Freezer will make sure of that."_

_The rest of the gods were in shock. Especially Cresselia. But Arceus's words were final and nothing could be done to change his mind._

"_As you wish, Master Arceus," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But can I beg you to let me choose my own guard?"_

_Arceus pondered over Cresselia's request and finally agreed to substitute Freezer for Cresselia's choice of sentry. So Cresselia picked Serebii. Arceus created a forcefield over Ubame Mori until its guardian's return. Serebii went to Mangetsujima with Cresselia until the time of the union._

_Serebii was one of the gods in the know about Darkrai and Cresselia's romance. Seeing Cresselia's blue mood spurred her to contact the rest of the gods to tackle the problem. After Cresselia had retreated for the day, Serebii travelled to the past to Tengan Zan to see Dialga and Palkia._

"_Please, please, please, you have to help Lady Cresselia," Serebii pleaded with her superior. Dialga looked skeptical. Palkia looked at Serebii for a long time. "I don't know how we will pull this off, Lord Dialga, Palkia. But if you can contact the other gods through space, Lord Palkia, maybe they can be of help too."_

_Palkia finally relented and got Ho-oh, Lugia, Sheimi, Manafi, Yuxie, Emrit, Agnome, Giratina and Myuu. Myuu came up with a plan to get Darkrai and Cresselia to escape._

"_Master Arceus IS our creator," Myuu reasoned. "He could create another lunar god."_

_So Sheimi and Manafi were told to stall Regirock, Regice and Registeel when they go to Mangetsujima to escort Cresselia to Kissaki Shinten. Serebii was to take Cresselia to the back of Mangetsujima where Ho-oh and Lugia will take her to Shinji Ko while Yuxie, Emrit and Agnome will bring Darkrai. Dialga and Palkia will be waiting at Shinji Ko. Palkia will send them into another space and Giratina will bring them into another dimension._

_All went smoothly. Except Cresselia who was in horror when she learned of their plans._

"_Miss Serebii!! Those who offend Arceus shall be punished harshly," she exclaimed._

_Serebii looked out of the window where vines and water clashed onto the three Regis. "Lady Cresselia, this is not a time to be arguing," she said firmly. "Would you rather spend the rest of your eternity with Regigigas and stay moody all the time or be with Darkrai and live happily?"_

Haruka frowned. "That's not the story Shigeru," she said. "You left out a lot of parts."

Shigeru turned the page. "My dear Dancing Princess," he said with mock formality. "It is, like you said, a basic summary of the story. I don't want to lose my voice by the end of the day."

Haruka got up. "You can continue fulfilling your crack storyteller dream Ookido," she said. "I'm going back to Hikari and Kasumi. See you guys around."

Shigeru's attention went back to the page as Haruka left. "Want me to continue?" he asked.

Shuu nodded. "Yeah, I haven't heard the end yet," he replied. "And make it fast, It's another fifteen minutes till we are due back in the north building,"

_Cresselia relented and sneaked to the back of the island with Serebii. Ho-oh and Lugia took over and brought Cresselia to Shinji Ko. Serebii stayed behind and knocked out Regirock as the entire team will be crippled without one functioning god. Serebii fled via Time Travel. At the same time, Yuxie, Emrit and Agnome brought Darkrai to Shinji Ko. Shinji Ko, as Emrit's territory, was covered by a mist veil to keep intruders away. Myuu was waiting when all of them arrived. Except for the final two gods of the plan._

"_Where's Lord Palkia and Giratina?" she asked angrily._

"_It's 'Lord' Giratina, Lady Myuu," Yuxie corrected Myuu._

_Myuu cursed under her breath. "I'm the guardian of Kanto," she said. "In a way, I'm on the same level as Giratina, which gives me the authority to leave out the 'Lord' part. I'm going to Tengan Zan."_

_She Teleported in a flash of pink light. The other gods looked at each other. Myuu was unpredictable._

* * *

_In Tengan Zan, Giratina was going over the possible locations to send Darkrai and Cresselia to. "How about Alamos, Palkia?" he asked. "You have been to Alamos before, it should take less than a second to pinpoint the location. Also, Darkrai has been there before."_

_Palka shook his white and pink head. "Brings back bad memories with Dialga, Giratina," he said. "How about the Reverse World where you reside? It's easier to keep an eye on them."_

_Myuu appeared between them in a flash of bright light. "Do you two have any idea what time is it?" she asked furiously. "Both of you are due at Shinji Ko __**now**__ and I will be taking you there personally." Taking each of their gigantic paw into her small pinks ones, she Teleported all of them into the cave in the middle of Shinji Ko._

_Palkia greeted everybody there while Giratina remained silent. "Ready?" he asked the two lunar gods who were nearly hidden at the back. Both nodded. The jewels on Palkia's arm bands glowed bright pink and a boomerang-like entity sliced through the air. A paper-like tear appeared in a wall beside Dialga._

"_Watch it, Palkia," Dialga growled. "You want another incident like Alamos?"_

_Myuu and Sheimi split them apart while Manafi quickly pushed Darkrai and Cresselia into the space tear. Giratina morphed into an alternate form and followed them into the alternate space._

"_My turn now, Manafi," he said. "You guys can go back to your respective locations now."_

_The space closed and all was quiet in Shinji Ko. Until Ho-oh spoke up._

"_Dialga, you know of the Judas?" he asked. Dialga nodded. Ho-oh continued speaking. "I think that we may be due at the Hall of Origin very soon."_

_The gods are all astounded, except the lake trio. "It's true," said Agnome. "I used Future Sight earlier. Both lunar gods are in danger." Agnome turned to the pink god of space. "Think you can create another space tear? We need to get them out before Giratina does something!!"_

Shuu muffled his laughter. "Shinji, you are so popular," he said. "Firstly, you are the female lead. Next, the escape took place in Shinji Ko. **Shinji** Ko, of all places. Then, you get spirited to the Hall of Origin by none other than the Judas himself."

Shinji glared at Shuu for the umpteenth time. Shigeru noticed that his friend and half-acquaintance shooting sparks at each other.

"If looks could kill, Shuu, Shinji, you two would be dead on the floor in two seconds flat," he commented.

"SHUT UP AND CONTINUE READING!!" both boys shouted at Shigeru. Powerless at their union, Shigeru quickly looked back at the book.

_They were too late. A psychic command was issued to all gods, telling them that they were due at the Hall of Origin immediately._

"_Too late," Lugia said. "If only you could use Future Sight a little earlier, Agnome."_

"_Oh, so it's MY fault now?" Agnome demanded as Myuu asked them to keep quiet._

"_Oh shut up, we have to go to the Hall now," she said. "Massive Teleport-ing takes up a lot of energy."_

_Lugia looked at Serebii. "Couldn't little Serebii go back in time and change events?" she asked._

_Serebii looked at Lugia angrily. "I'll thank you to NOT call me 'little'. And did you not think I have not considered it before? Changing events of the past is highly forbidden unless a very strong and valid reason is given," she said._

"_Then is saving Darkrai and Cresselia strong and valid enough?" asked Sheimi anxiously. "I don't want to see either of them in trouble. Please, Miss Serebii!!"_

_Serebii glanced at Dialga. "I cannot answer that, Lady Sheimi. Lord Dialga controls time itself. He doesn't have to move a muscle if he doesn't want me to travel," Serebii explained._

_Myuu then covered everybody in a blinding flash of white light. When the light subsided, the ten gods found themselves in the Hall of Origin. A male and a female human stood in front of them._

"_Lord Latios!! Lady Latias!!" Manafi said happily as she ran over to them, hugging each one in a suffocating embrace. "You're back!!"_

_Latios attempted to get free from Manafi's death hug. "Yes, we're back. We finished our mission and received Master Arceus's command to return to the Hall of Origin," said Latios whose face was turning magenta. Manafi noticed it and quickly release Latios and hugged Latias while Latios gasped for air._

_Latias returned Manafi's hug. "Yeah, so what's the problem this time?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Sheimi went up and tried to explain but Arceus appeared and called for attention. Freezer, Thunder and Fire were on the other side of the Hall, along with Groudon, Kaiorga, Rayquaza, Entei, Raikou and Suikun._

"_Like, why are we here?" Fire asked Sheimi. Sheimi put a finger to her lips, asking Fire to keep the questions later. Regigigas and his golem trio had entered the Hall. Giratina, in normal form, hovered like a ghost beside Arceus._

"_Dialga, Palkia, Yuxie, Emrit, Agnome, Sheimi, Manafi, Ho-oh, Lugia, Myuu," Arceus said. "All of you, I have heard, have tried to assist Darkrai and Cresselia by spiriting them into another dimension."_

_Upon hearing that, the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn trio erupted into an argument._

"_Why did anyone not tell us Kanto guardians anything?" Thunder demanded._

"_We thought we were supposed to help you Lord Ho-oh," Raikou said._

"_If we got hold of your plans, all ten of you," Rayquaza roared, "All of you will be demoted when we bring the case up to Master Arceus."_

_Arceus called for silence. "It does not matter who is on whose side," Arceus said. "Giratina, bring the lunar gods forward."_

_Giratina opened a portal beside Arceus and from its depths, Darkrai and Cresselia were thrown forward._

"_Cresselia," said Arceus. "Are you not aware of your own actions?"_

_Latias, who got the story after Manafi whispered the whole thing to her was shocked. What Arceus planned to do with both of them, she knew. After all, it was her duty and Latios's to seek out people with darkness in their hearts and bring them to Arceus for Judgement. And this was what Arceus was going to do._

"Oh my god, Shigeru, hurry up," Shuu complained. "Since Haruka said that you leave out a lot of parts, you have been telling us everything word for word. You're not even on the fifth page from when we told you to continue."

"If you are so impatient," Shigeru snapped. "You want to be the storyteller, rose stealer?"

"Seven minutes," Shinji reminded them. Shigeru and Shuu abandoned their previous attempt to argue and Shigeru continued to read.

_Latias ran up to Cresselia. "Master Arceus, please, they did no wrong," Latias pleaded. Arceus watched her with emotionless eyes._

"_Darkrai and Cresselia has flouted the proposal most outrageously. It is because of them that the other gods were dragged into this," he told Latias quietly, his voice echoing through the polished walls of the Hall. "Step aside Lady Latias. This does not concern you."_

_Cresselia helped Latias up and guided her back to Latios and went back to the middle of the Hall. "Master Arceus," she said as bravely as possible. "I will take full responsibility for this whole thing. Demote me, banish me, turn me into a common caterpillar, anything. Just do not implicate the rest of the gods as well."_

_Giratina answered instead, "Master Arceus has made the Judgement, Lady Cresselia. It is too late for amendments."_

"And Arceus made Mangetsujima and Shinketsujima invisible to each other, forbidding each god to see each other. Over time, Darkrai went insane over the fact that Cresselia is no longer visible to him. To this day, Darkrai is said to curse people in never ending nightmares during new moon while searching for Mangetsujima. Both islands are still there. From Mio City, a ferry service is available to each island. Rumor has it that pouring water from Mangetsujima on Shinketsujima or vice versa will help them find each other again. The end," Shigeru concluded.

"THAT, was a legend?" asked Shuu. "And that Mangetsujima and Shiketsujima are still there?"

Shinji nodded. "They are a little above Koutetsujima. You should take some time off your rose stealing schedule and visit those islands," he said. "Maybe getting some clean water from both islands will help a little in your rose garden."

The bell rang before Shuu could land one hit on Shinji. Shigeru raised an eyebrow. Shinji never failed to make others mad with his sharp comments and sarcastic remarks. He thanked the gods that Shinji was humiliated by the role he was given.

* * *

**Freezer** - Articuno  
**Thunder** - Zapdos  
**Fire** - Moltres  
**Myuu** - Mew  
**Suikun** - Suicune  
**Kaiorga** - Kyogre. I always wondered why 'Kaiorga'.  
**Yuxie, Emrit, Agnome** - Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf  
**Eichi Ko, Shinji Ko, Risshi Ko** - Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Lake Valor  
**Tengan Zan** - Mount Coronet  
**Serebii** - Celebi  
**Ubame Mori** - Ilex Forest  
**Okuri no Izumi** - Sendoff Spring  
**Kissaki Shinten** - Kissaki Temple/ Snowpoint Temple  
**Manafi** - Manaphy  
**Hard Mountain** - Stark Mountain. I was, like, _HARD MOUNTAIN?!_ O  
**Sheimi** - Shaymin  
**Mangetsu Jima** - Full Moon Island  
**Shinketsu Jima** - New Moon Island  
**Mio City** - Canalave City  
**Koutetsu Jima** - Iron Island


	2. Act 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. They belong to Game Freak.

Oh my god... Two reviews was all I got? I better do something about the summary.

* * *

**Act One**

Shinji sighed. How did he EVER got himself into this… situation? The teacher was equally mad to suggest something like this for the school's openhouse. They were supposed to be doing a play. A play so ancient that he was sure if they played a recording of the play, it would make no difference. He had a lead role which made things as bad as it was. The other lead role was taken by a girl from another class. The play was going to involve two classes because of the number of casts required. He was thankful that he was not in the same class as that Satoshi. Satoshi would laugh himself to death if he ever knew about the role Shinji was taking. Same goes for all of his friends. Serious Shinji taking the female lead role. Yes, _**female**_ lead role. He could die on the spot if they ever found out.

As he climbed the stairs to the makeshift balcony, he kept thinking how did he end up in this state. The teacher had decided the roles through a draw. The male lead role was given to the girl from the other class.

"Shinji!! Call your soul back to your body!!" the director a.k.a the teacher-in-charge shouted up through a loudspeaker. Shinji thanked his gods that it was not a full-dress rehearsal.

"I hear you sensei!" he shouted back.

"Turn to page 100 and read from there!!" the teacher instructed. Shinji's script book was rolled up in his right hand He flipped open to the page and scanned it briefly. "Ready? Just relax, act natural."

Shinji wanted to kill the teacher. It was easy for her to say it. He was a GUY playing the role of a GIRL.

"_Miss Sheimi, Miss Manafi, you are the gods of flowers and the Sea Temple. A small matter like this is not possible ,_" he said monotonously. He noted that he sounded like a robot.

"CUT!! Shinji!!" the teacher shouted. "You are not acting natural. Watch and learn." A vein popped onto Shinji's head. The teacher grabbed a nearby student and gave him the loudspeaker.

"_Miss Sheimi, Lady Manafi, you are the gods of flowers and the Sea Temple. A small matter like this is not possible,_" the teacher said in a flustered tone that resembled something like whining. Shinji winced. He was supposed to follow her actions, voice tone and expression. He would kill for a mask to hide his annoyance.

"Understood?!" asked the teacher. Shinji nodded. "Good. Now your turn."

* * *

Gods of Tobari City!! His mind has been tainted by the fact that he must crossdress and act like a lovesick maiden. He lost his appetite for anything and his head met the table with a rather loud 'bang'. It did not help that his hair made him look like a girl, with that length. He now wished that he had taken his brother's advice to cut it

Satoshi noticed Shinji's head lying on the table. "Hey, you ok Shinji?" he asked.

"None of your business," Shinji replied in a slightly muffled voice as he was talking to the table than to Satoshi. He reached out and got his script book by feeling around in his bag. He stuffed it into a hidden compartment, praying that Satoshi did NOT see that.

"Satoshi, are you done?" a red-haired girl with a side ponytail called out to him. Satoshi hurried over to where the girl was sitting while Shinji took the chance to escape to the track field.

* * *

The field was nearly deserted. He was thankful for the fact. He read over the lines for his character on his script book while walking. So naturally, not long after, he bumped into someone. His book and the other person's book dropped to the ground

"Watch where you're going," a girl's voice told him with irritation.

"That's my line," Shinji grumbled and he looked at the offender. His entire body seemed to stop moving. The person who bumped into him was none other than _that_ girl. The azure-haired angel that never failed to cause his heart to beat faster. As much as he denied it, his conscience never failed to show him who was wrong. Also, the feeling he got everytime he saw her, was alien to him. Since he did not know what this feeling was, he shrugged it off. She picked up her book and saw that Shinji's book was identical to hers.

"Oh, you're in that Darkrai and Cresselia play too?" she asked. Shinji picked up his book while nodding silently. "What role?"

Shinji turned away from her. He could _never_ bring himself to admit that he was the female lead role. While his attention was still elsewhere, the girl swiped his book from his hands and ran a short distance away.

"Hey, give that back," he said. The girl opened the book. Her eyes widened.

"You're CRESSELIA?!" she asked incredulously. She gave him back his book and started laughing.

"Stop laughing," Shinji said, but the girl continued to laugh. He tried to catch her but she danced out of the way.

"I have to go now 'Cresselia'. I'll see you during rehearsal," she said as she left.

"Hey, troublesome girl, if you breathe a word about my role to anyone else, you're dead," he threatened. The girl turned around, unfazed by his warning.

"My name is Hikari. Remember it. And don't worry, I'll make sure that the entire backstage knows about this," she said mischievously and ran off before he had a chance to reply. He gripped his script book tightly and left the field, his anger reaching dangerous levels.

* * *

Will consider updating when I get 5 reviews. Also, to those from SPPF and SPPF stalkers, happy IkariShipping Day.


	3. Act 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Pokemon for the second time.

So yeah, chapter 2 like I said. This chapter here happens to be rushed as I was rushing for time then. I edited a few stuf here and there but I still think... it's not quite the standard of what I usually write. Quality-wise, really really sorry.

* * *

**Act Two**

Shinji felt like falling into a black hole as he went back to his classroom block. That girl, Hikari, had found out about his role in the play. She herself was also in it, so she had to know sooner or later anyway. _Wait, she didn't say what her role was, she only found out mine. Damn, this is embarrassing. Getting owned by a girl_, he thought.

"SHINJI!!" shouted Satoshi. Shinji jumped slightly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Satoshi at all.

"Heard that your class is in a play. Are you in the backstage, the spotlight or the stage crew?" he asked.

"You can find that out for yourself on the day of the open house," replied Shinji. He wanted to get rid of Satoshi but he kept tagging along.

"Ok, I will. Anyway, Hikari's class is also doing this play. She said that she pitied the guy getting the female lead role. Oh well, but that's Hikari. I hope she can cope," said Satoshi. On hearing Hikari's name, Shinji decided not to probe further. There's a good chance that she already told Satoshi. But given his reactions, he was either not listening, pretending or Hikari had not yet told him at all.

"Don't you have anything to do or anywhere to be?" Shinji asked, obviously annoyed. But Satoshi pretended not to notice.

"Nope. I just finished my home work, Kasumi is in class, Takeshi… somewhere around here, Hikari's reading through her script book, I don't know where Shuu is. Kenji, Shigeru…," Satoshi tried to remember where each of his friends were while Shinji took the golden opportunity to slip away.

"Hey 'Cresselia', where were you?" asked a familiar girl's voice form his left. Hikari was watching him attentively. One small insult and his role would be all over the school by the next day.

"What do you want?" Shinji demanded. He was sick of stopping and answering questions and he was almost going to be late for his next lesson.

"Practice at the main hall later. Be there at 3pm. Don't be late or the entire school will know tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Got it, I hope I don't see you there," Shinji said.

"Oh, I will MOST definitely be there," Hikari replied, amusement in her voice. "I'm the male lead."

Shinji felt his subconscious laughing to itself. "You're Darkrai?" he asked. Hikari nodded happily.

"Yes, I am. I'm new at acting guys so I'm not sure what to do. Anyway, I hope you can help me later. We are not really going to be acting out. More like, just rehearsing the lines and getting to know who is who," Hikari said. The school bell rang loudly.

"Oh damn, thanks for holding me up," Shinji told Hikari sarcastically and ran up the stairs. _Just fantastic, gokushujin. You just insulted the girl who stole your heart_, his subconscious said. _Exuse me? My heart is still beating by my lungs_, Shinji told his subconscious mentally.

Hikari never moved from her spot and was observing the violet-haired boy run upstairs to his classroom. _He's interesting. Looks like there'll be some fun after all. Satoshi-tachi are all so monotonous. Everyday was the same cycle over and over again. Even after Shuu transferred here_, she thought to herself as she went back to her own classroom. Something about him struck her familiar. _Hmm? Isn't he the one from back then?_ She looked up but Shinji was gone from view. _Must be my imagination._

* * *

When the signal for the end of school came, Shinji never felt more stressed. First off, he was the female lead. Second, THAT girl was the male lead. Third, he was to meet the other class soon and by then, his secret would be out. Fourth, his brother informed him a short while ago via cell phone that their parents had employed a new maid for them. The maid and her daughter will be living in the house as well. The fantastic point? The daughter happens to be from this school as well. He was thankful that his parents lived in another city because of work. He was fed up because there will be two more people occupying the house other than him and Reiji.

_Flashback_

"_Now don't complain Shinji," the text message had said. "The girl's father died not too long ago and they did not have a lot of money saved up. They sold their house so that the daughter could continue schooling. I still have yet to know who those two are."_

_End of flashback_

Shinji reached the main hall half an hour too early. He did not feel like eating neither did he want to go home. He threw his bag into a corner of the hall and got out his script book. Maybe it could help him focus on something and keep the harsh reality out. But Destiny had other plans.

"Hey 'Cresselia', why are you here so early?" a very familiar girl asked. The all-too-familiar vein popped onto his head.

"I have a name, irritating girl," he said menacingly. But Hikari took no notice.

"I didn't notice since you are always calling me 'troublesome girl'," replied Hikari. "Oh wait, you said 'irritating girl' just now."

"It's Shinji, not Cresselia," Shinji snapped. Despite liking her chieerful disposition, he could not help but think that she was deliberately making fun of him.

"Very well, **Shinji**. Since we are her early, want to rehearse some lines together? I have the most number of scenes with you aside from the others," suggested Hikari. She flipped open her book to the balcony scene. "I completely have no scenes with Kouki although I have some with Kengo. I'm lucky that Kouhei is a side cast." On mentioning the last name her expression changed to a murderous one. Shinji decided to change the subject back.

"Alright, how about we start from the place where the Arceus announces its plan to marry Cresselia to Regigigas to form the bond of the moon and the Earth?" Shinji asked. Hikari skimmed over the pages.

"Are you very sure? Darkrai visits Cresselia at night and says that he will try to fight for Cresselia. He also has to kiss Cresselia before leaving," replied Hikari. Shinji looked at the book again. Yes, Hikari _has_ to kiss him as it was part of the play. Shinji's face flushed very slightly at the very thought of Hikari kissing him.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea. Then during their nearly flawless plan to escape?" Shinji asked. Hikari nodded.

"Well, ok. I'll try here since I'm the first one to speak. _Tell me, Yuxie. The route to Shinjiko_..."

They were still rehearsing when the rest of the cast arrived.

"_Miss Serebii has told me everything. Are you sure we're doing the right thing?_" Shinji read.

Hikari put down her book. "You are not very emotional are you? You say the lines like a robot," she commented

"As much as I want to be natural, I cannot be natural when acting Cresselia. This is the way I am," asked Shinji.

"Then how about-" Hikari was interrupted by someone calling her loudly.

"HIKARI!" called a blond haired boy with a white and orange striped shirt and a green scarf around his neck. Hikari turned around happily.

"Oh, you're here Jun. Kouki's here too," she said happily. The two boys sat side by side as they chatted with Hikari.

"So, I hear that you are the play's Darkrai," said Kouki. "Who's Cresselia?"

Hikari pointed to Shinji who was reading his book. "There's Cresselia," she said. Shinji heard the word 'Cresselia' and glared at her. Hikari, totally unfazed continued chatting to the other two boys. Shinji left irritated that Hikari forgot about him like that.

"Hey, what did you want to say" he told Hikari.

"Oh, hang on," Hikari told her friends and shifted her attention to Shinji. "I just wanted to say if you change your personality, you may find it easier to act in the role. Anyway, Kouki here," Kouki waved at Shinji, "Happens to be playing the role of Thunder. Don't ask, it was decided by a draw. This is Jun," Jun nodded slightly at Shinji, "Is the Giratina, the Judas."

A red-haired girl and a brown haired boy approached them. "You're early Pikari," said the boy. Hikari's eyes lost its original sparkle. Instead, it was replaced by mad fury.

"Pikari eh?" she said dangerously. "You haven't seen the afterlife have you Kengo?"

The red-haired girl came in between them. "Kengo, Hikari, stop it," she said. To the boy, she told him, "Can't you get through one day without calling her that?" And to Hikari, she said, "Hikari, that incident is so ancient. No point getting upset over it."

Hikari was still fuming mad. "Kengo started it, Nozomi," she replied.

"I don't care who started it," the girl called Nozomi said firmly. "If you want to kill each other because Kengo called you 'Pikari', do it somewhere where I'm not looking."

All this time, Shinji was watching the mini-drama unfold. Hikari noticed his questioning look and pulled both Kengo and Nozomi in front.

"Shinji, this is Kengo and Nozomi. Kengo wil be playing the part of Arceus and Nozomi is Sheimi," said Hikari. "Yes, Sheimi, the Princess of the Flowers."

Nozomi stretched out a hand. "I'm Nozomi. I'm playing the part of Lady Sheimi. Nice to meet you 'Cresselia'," she said. Shinji ignored her outstretched hand and looked away. Nozomi withdrew her hand.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this," Hikari told Nozomi. She was saved from further explanation by the arrival of the teacher.

"Alright, is everybody here?" she asked while opening a folder and stared taking attendance. After making sure that everybody was here, she proceeded to introduce the characters.

"Remember, our play is one of the main events during the open house. Each class this year have to do something and this is what we are doing. And your roles are decided by a draw. There will be no changing of roles unless you have a very valid reason. So, moving on, we have our lead roles: Hikari as Darkrai and Shinji as Cresselia," said the director-teacher as she gestured to Shinji and Hikari.

"Next we have the four Regi gods." Four random students stood up and bowed before sitting down again.

"The Kings of Kanto: Freezer, Thunder and Fire." Kouki and two girls waved their hands.

"Johto's duo: Ho-oh and Lugia with Entei, Suikun and Raikou." Four other boys and a girl imitated Kouki's actions earlier.

"The God of the gods and the Princess of the Flowers." Kengo and Nozomi stood up this time.

"Dialga, with Serebii, Palkia and Giratina" A sinister looking boy with glasses stood up with another girl and boy and Jun. Shinji noticed that Hikari was trying not to look at them.

"The Hoenn rulers, Groudon, Kaiorga and Rayquaza and the Guardian of the Sea Temple, Manafi." Three boys and a girl waved.

"The mystical Mirage God, Myuu and the Shinou Lake Trio: Yuxie, Emrit and Agnome." Two boys and two girls stood up, waved and sat down.

"The sibling gods who came back at the last moment: Latias and Latios." A boy and a girl waved from where they were sitting. Shinji recognized both of them.

"Ok, now that everybody has known each other, let's get on with the rehearsal."

* * *

The house was extremely quiet when Shinji reached home. His brother worked at a pet grooming center at the other end of the city. He tried calling his brother earlier but got his voicemail box instead. His train of thought were broken by the sound of the doorbell. When he opened the door, a woman with azure hair like Hikari's dressed in a simple white blouse and pants stood outside.

"Excuse me, are you Reiji or Shinji?" she asked.

"I'm Shinji," he answered. The woman looked relieved.

"I'm Ayako. Your parents asked me to look after the house and both of you while they are away. They said that I can live here while working," she said. Before Shinji said anything, Reiji returned.

"Oh, you must be Ayako-san," he said to the woman. "Shinji, go inside. I'll take over from here."

Shinji had no choice but to return to his room where he was safely out of the way and listen to the occasional loud noises upstairs and downstairs of moving furniture. When Reiji called him, Shinji went downstairs for a look.

"They will be staying in the uppermost room," said Reiji. In the kitchen, Ayako was cooking something with a younger girl.

"That's her daughter," said Reiji. There was something familiar about that girl to Shinji. "Her name's Hikari."

The girl heard her name and turned around to see Shinji standing dumbstruck. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shinji, equally shocked.

"My mother works here," Hikari answered while closing the door of a cupboard. Reiji looked back and forth between them.

"You know each other?" he asked but earned him icy glares from both Shinji and Hikari. "W-well, that makes my job easier."

"It will work even better if I don't have to see him all the time," said Hikari while stacking some plates. "Of course, who was the one who told me that he couldn't act Cresselia because his personality doesn't allow him to?"

The annoying vein appeared another time. "Troublesome girl, watch your language," he warned. What he wanted to say was cut short by Ayako.

"Now that's enough Hikari. And Shinji too," she said firmly. "I know I am not your mother but I will not tolerate any hostilities in front of me. If you want to insult each other, do it where I'm not looking." To Hikari, Ayako said, "This is may not our house Hikari. And change out of your uniform. After that go find your things and arrange them nicely."

Shinji suddenly felt that his life took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Gokushujin - **Master. This is what maids call their employers. It's a unisexual term I think…  
**Satoshi – tachi – **Satoshi and the others. 'Tachi' means other people, apart from the mentioned individual.  
**Kouki** – Lucas (game)  
**Kengo** – Kenny, one of Dawn's main rivals  
**Jun** – Damion (game). Rival of the player.  
**Nozomi** – Another of Dawn's rivals.

Updates may take longer coz of school work :( sorry for the inconvenience. Also I'm planning to rewrite chapter 3 and 4 so yeah, it would really take some time.


End file.
